


《Love Actually》

by desmitty



Category: Thesewt - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Postwar AU, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: Theseus有些嫉妒那些总能让Newt把更多的时间和注意力放在他们身上的动物们。





	《Love Actually》

**Author's Note:**

> Newt的中间名是Artemis这个点真是太戳我了。希腊神话里，Artemis是野兽与荒野的主人、处女神、接生与新生儿之神、丰产与孕育之神、月神。这不就是Newt本人的写照吗！！！纯洁的纯女和孕育新生命的母亲的结合体  
> Artemis在荒野间怀抱着新生的动物幼崽，亲吻怀中每一个幼崽的额头。轻轻哼唱着古老的歌谣，以此来安抚焦躁好动的动物们。在他的哥哥Apollo驾驶着他的战车射杀罪人，驱除黑暗时，Artemis在荒野中治愈受伤的生灵，安抚伤痛。  
> 这完全就是Newt和Theseus的写照呀！

Theseus有些许不满，或者说是嫉妒。

他的弟弟已经花了整个下午的时间和他的动物们呆在一起，尽管他爱极了Newt在照顾那些动物时脸上泛出的温软光辉，但在这难得的假期里，他还是更希望他能和他的弟弟，他的Omega独处。他希望两个人能一整天的抱在一起，共同享受这段难得的闲暇时光。

Theseus不甘心被这些动物们抢走了Newt对他的注意力，还试图抢占他们的独处时光。于是，Alpha决定放弃等待，他走到正在给一群月兽喂食的Newt身后，从背后搂住了他的Omega。Theseus一边用双臂紧搂住Newt，将他的Omega纳入怀中，一边在Omega后颈上那个散发出甜美信息素的腺体处落下几个温热的吻。

“你吓到他们了，Theseus。”Newt被呼在耳边温热的鼻息烫得往Alpha的怀里缩了缩。Omega伸手抚摸受惊的月兽的侧颈，在其中一头月兽不满地用头撞了撞他哥哥的小腿时，Newt扯动嘴角，没忍住侧过头笑了出来。

Theseus轻轻咬了咬弟弟被风吹得有些冷的耳垂以示不满“你花了整个下午和你的动物们呆在一起。”

“嗯”

“这可是我用一整周不能回家的加班工作换来的休假，梅林知道Grindelwald留下了多大一摊麻烦，”Theseus抱怨道，“光是战后那些在世界各地逃窜的圣徒就足够我们傲罗司忙上好一阵子了。”

“一整周我都在想你”，Alpha吻了吻弟弟开始泛红的耳朵，他的双手也抚上了Newt隆起的腹部，“想你，想他。”

“……我很好，他很好”，Newt的声音因羞涩被压得很低，尽管他和Theseus马上就要有一个孩子了，他还是像从前那样，总是会对Theseus的情话感到不好意思。Omega顿了顿，犹豫着继续说道，“我也很想你，Theseus。”

简单的一句话却像个迷情咒一样狠狠地砸在Alpha的心尖，Theseus脸上的表情出现了霎时的空白，紧接着，他无法抑制地露出了一个耀眼如正午日光般的微笑，Newt总是这样，他的弟弟总能找到他心底最柔软的一角。

“你不知道我有多爱你”，Alpha喃喃着吻上Newt的嘴唇。他轻咬吮吸着Omega柔软的下唇，舌尖顶入Newt的嘴中与其唇舌交缠。Newt主动回应他的哥哥，他放任Theseus用舌尖挑逗舔弄他的上颚和牙床，用舌尖主动勾住Alpha的舌，将他的感情倾注于这一吻中。

“是的，我知道”，Newt在Theseus依依不舍地结束了这一吻后喘息着说，“我知道你有多爱我，我一直都知道。”

“梅林的袜子啊”，Theseus又一次吻上Newt，任何词汇在此刻都过于浅显，他们是亲人，是伴侣，他们之间存在的那层联系既包含了亲情也包含了爱情，如果说Theseus是支撑着Newt前行的骨，那么Newt就是流淌在Theseus体内无法被割离的血。

几只月兽凑在他们的脚边，发出不甘被忽视的叫声。Newt对此感到有些不好意思，他中断了这个吻，试图脱离Alpha的怀抱，但显然Alpha不打算给他这个机会。Theseus搂住Newt因怀孕而略显臃肿的腰，从月兽的包围圈中挤了出去。

“妈妈和我有更重要的事要做，”Alpha亲了亲Newt泛着热意的脸颊，低头对着一群月兽义正言辞，或者说是炫耀地说。

Newt感到有些好笑。

他们笑着拥吻在一起往卧室走去，Newt的一只拖鞋落在了木质楼梯上，Theseus的外套被扔到卧室门外。

Theseus转身坐到柔软的双人床上，他略微用力地拉着Newt的手让他坐到自己的大腿上。Alpha埋首在Omega的颈间呼吸着像是将白松香、柑橘和鸢尾花混合在一起的清新酸甜的Omega信息素，他的弟弟闻起来就像是森林中吹过的一缕带着丝丝酸甜的风，也许是怀孕的缘故，Omega的信息素里多出了一丝微弱却不容忽视的牛乳的香甜。

橡木苔、胡椒和琥珀的味道萦绕在Omega的鼻尖，属于他的Alpha的沉稳又不失辛辣的Alpha信息素让Newt感到无比的安心，他闭上眼睛，仰起脖子让Theseus舔吻他的脖颈，爱抚他的身体。

Newt的脖颈上被Theseus留下了星星点点的红色爱痕，Alpha轻轻啃咬着形状优美的锁骨，左手则覆上Omega较从前更为丰腴的胸膛。Omega的胸肌在孕期激素的影响下变得柔软起来，平坦的胸膛隆起了一道弧度，原本淡色的乳头的颜色也逐渐变深。在锁骨上留下一圈淡淡的牙印后，Alpha的唇舌继续向下移动，他含住一侧已经变硬挺立的乳头吮吸，时不时还会用上舌尖去挑逗碾摁，而另一侧的乳头则被Theseus用右手带着薄茧的食指和拇指捏揉玩弄着。

孕期的Omega往往会更加敏感，因此，只是乳头被吮吸捏玩的快感就让Newt忍不住泄出了几声呻吟，他的阴茎早已勃起，流下来的前液甚至沾湿了自己的小腹。他的后穴也因情动和Alpha信息素的刺激逐渐变得潮湿起来，肠液从后穴深处缓缓流出，在Theseus的裤子上印出一片深色的水渍。

Theseus左手搂住Newt的腰，缓缓让Newt平躺在床上，他注意到了Omega泛着粘稠水光的屁股，“喔，Artemis”，Alpha用拇指摩挲着Newt红肿的下唇，“你为我湿了吗？”

这下Newt连脸上的雀斑都变红了，他紧闭着眼侧过头，不想理睬Theseus的戏弄。

Theseus好笑地看着像将头埋进沙堆里的鸵鸟一样的，妄图用这种方式躲避他的Newt，虽然Newt这样很可爱，但他不打算就这样放过他。Alpha抬起Newt的左腿架在自己的的肩上，一手揉捏着因沾了肠液而有些湿漉漉的肉感十足的臀肉，另一只手的手指轻轻揉摁泛着情色水光的穴口，等软湿的穴口忍不住将指头吞进去一节后，Theseus才慢条斯理地将一根食指插入Omega温软潮湿的后穴里，以一种折磨人的缓慢速率抽送。

细微却不足以止痒的快感让Newt忍不住跟着Theseus抽插的速度摇晃屁股，几声黏糊糊的鼻音从Omega的鼻腔里溢出。在情欲和快感的侵蚀下，Newt睁开了眼睛。他委屈地看着他的哥哥，他的Alpha——他希望Theseus不要再戏弄他了。

Theseus永远也没法对着那双眼睛说不，他叹息一声，“那么我得到你的允许了吗，Artemis？”

在得到Omega的点头示意后，Alpha小心翼翼地俯趴在Newt身上——他得小心避免碰到Omega的肚子——低头在弟弟的眼睑上落下一个轻柔的吻。随后，他握住自己早已硬的发疼的阴茎缓缓操进Omega的后穴。大量黏滑的肠液让阴茎的入侵变得十分容易，湿滑温热的甬道也不断吮吸着Alpha的阴茎，勾引着他的进入，但Theseus不敢像Newt怀孕之前那样狠狠地操进去，他害怕他的Omega和孩子受到什么伤害，因此，他只能扶着自己的阴茎，一点一点缓慢地填满他的Omega。

阴茎全部进入后，Theseus和Newt都呻吟了一声。Newt不自觉地将右脚搭在Alpha的腰上，被他的Alpha用阴茎填满的感觉实在太过美好了，Newt迷迷糊糊地想道。他仰起头吻了吻Theseus的下巴，“可以了，Theseus。”

情欲染深了Theseus的瞳色，爱意在他的心里如同要炸开的魔咒那般膨胀着，他无法言明他到底有多爱Newt。Theseus握住Omega紧抓着床单的手与他十指相扣，“我爱你”，他贴在Newt的耳边轻声说道。

Newt还未反应过来，Alpha就摆动起胯部操干他的Omega了。硕大的Alpha阴茎在湿软温热的后穴里进进出出，虽然操干的速度不快，但阴茎每一次都恶意地碾压过Omega肠道内位置不深，却能带来醉人快感的前列腺，逼得Omega的后穴不断涌出黏滑的肠液。大股大股的肠液在抽插间被挤出被操得发红的穴口，濡湿了暖色床单，留下暧昧的水渍。从尾椎骨炸开的快感顺着脊椎蔓延到Newt的全身，最后侵袭了Omega的大脑，过多的快感让Newt的脑子变得一片空白，除了本能地记得要用一只手抱着隆起的腹部来保护他的孩子，其他一切想法都被快感挤出了Newt的脑子。他咬着下唇小声地呻吟喘息着，被Alpha握住的腰部随着Theseus操干他的速度轻轻扭动，“慢……慢点，Theseus，哥哥。”

Theseus握起Newt的手安抚性地吻了吻Omega的指尖，下身操干的速度却并没有缓慢，阴茎缓慢却坚定地撞开想要缠住茎身吮吸的湿热肠肉，不停地抽插蹂躏如天鹅绒般丝滑的温软湿热的肠壁。其实他也没有操的多么用力，在Newt怀孕后，他总是会把控好力度来以免伤害到他的Omega，但Newt在孕期中越来越敏感的身体，让现在这种缓慢温柔的性爱都变得对他来说过于刺激了。

Alpha信息素和Omega信息素交融在一起填满了整间卧室，暧昧的肉体拍击声、水声和呻吟喘息声充斥在两人的耳边，Newt迷茫地看着在他身上动作的Theseus，他爱他，如同月亮仰慕太阳那般，从小时候开始，他就一直依赖着Alpha身上的温暖炙热，他习惯了有Theseus支持他，做他的后盾。过于甜美的快感逼出了Newt的眼泪，被Alpha信息素包围的感觉也让他格外得安心舒适，Newt正想要说些什么，但眼角的动静吸引了他的注意力。

Newt突然拉拽起被子盖在他们身上并扭过头将脸埋进床单里的动作吓了Theseus一跳，他连忙停下了抽插操干的动作，俯身查看Newt的情况，“怎么了，Artemis？”Alpha担忧地说。他想让Newt转过脸来让他看看，确认Omega的情况，但他的弟弟却只是固执地埋着脸。

“到底怎么了，Newt，你得告诉我。”Theseus焦急起来，他不知道他的弟弟到底怎么了。

“嗅嗅”，Newt埋在床单里闷闷地说，“他正在看我们。”Omega抬起手，指向墙边摆放着台灯及装饰物的柜子。

Theseus顺着Newt手指的方向望了过去，梅林在上啊，那只嗅嗅正趴在缀着水晶吊坠的台灯上盯着他们看——期间嗅嗅的一只手还忙着往口袋里塞挂坠。

Alpha板住脸，“嗅嗅飞来。”

还在往口袋里塞挂坠嗅嗅立刻就被Theseus抓在了手上，Theseus眯起眼盯着他，“你可真是个小坏蛋不是吗。”

“他是无意的，Theseus。”Newt想把嗅嗅从哥哥的手里拿回来。

“小坏蛋是要被惩罚的。”Theseus躲过了Newt的手，他才不会让他们的独处时光就这样结束，何况他还在Newt的体内硬着。Alpha迅速施了几个咒，让嗅嗅漂出了他们的卧室并关好了他们的门。

“Theseus”，Newt还想要说点什么，但坏心眼的Alpha却不打算给他这个机会了——他还埋在Newt后穴里的阴茎突然又深又快顶了一下。

Newt所有的说辞都被卡在了喉咙里，快感又重新占据了他的脑子，Theseus又快又深的操干让他只能颤抖着呻吟，所有的语句都被撞得破碎，暧昧的尾音让两人的情欲之火重燃得更加旺盛。Newt的臀肉在Theseus激烈的撞击操干下被撞的发红，软弹的臀肉一下一下撞着Alpha的下腹，发出啪啪的声响。黏滑的肠液在肉体间的撞击间成了白色泡沫，这些泡沫有些黏在Omega红肿的穴口，有些则黏到了Alpha下腹的毛发上。

Theseus把握着力度和角度，阴茎的每一次抽插都精准地，又快又狠地操过Omega肠道内凸起的那一块敏感软肉，他握住Newt的脚踝细细摩挲，并侧过头亲了亲Omega细滑的脚背。Theseus一边用阴茎凶狠地操着他的Omega，一边将一串细碎温柔的吻落在Omega的脚背，脚踝和小腿上。

Newt被逼出带着哭腔的呻吟哀求，Alpha阴茎不断狠狠碾压前列腺所带来的的快感实在太多也太凶猛了，他快受不了了，这太多了。

“你会是个好母亲的，是吗，Artemis？”Theseus单手抚上了Newt在孕期微微隆起的柔软胸部揉捏亵玩，因孕期激素而有些变大的乳头也被夹在Alpha的双指间玩弄，“你会用这里喂养我们的孩子，对吗？”

Newt双手抱着自己隆起的腹部哽咽着呻吟几声，后穴和乳头两处传来的灭顶般的快感把他的脑子搅得一团乱——他高潮了。精液从Omega的阴茎头部的小孔射了出来，喷溅在他自己和Alpha的小腹上，Newt的后穴也急速收缩着涌出了一大股温热的肠液淋在Alpha操在他后穴里的阴茎的头部，小部分阴茎没能堵住的肠液顺着阴茎和肠壁的间隙流了出来，濡湿了他们身下的床单。

Theseus被高潮的肠壁夹的呼吸一窒，他低头咬住Newt后颈的Omega腺体，控制着释放出大量Alpha信息素包裹住他的Omega。他加快了胯部摆动的速度，阴茎狠狠地抽插了十几次，最终，在肠壁的又一次收缩时，他开始成结了。阴茎结不断膨胀着直至彻底锁住他的Omega，紧接着，阴茎抽动着射出大股大股滚烫的精液，将Omega的肠道灌的满满的。

Newt无助地张着嘴却喊不出声音，他暂时失去了语言能力，所有的感官在此刻失去了意义，他唯一能感受到大量的滚烫精液被射进他的肠道里，就像永远不会停止那样。腺体被注入Alpha信息素的快感和同时被射精的快感让他头脑发晕，Newt甚至觉得下一刻他就要晕过去了。

Theseus粗喘着抱着Newt翻了个身躺在床上，这样的姿势能更好的让Newt倚靠在他身上休息。Alpha一手在Omega的后腰上按摩，一手则抚上了Omega孕育了他们后代的隆起的腹部，“还好吗，Artemis？”

Newt皱了皱鼻子“你认真的？”在干完了一切以后才问？

“抱歉，亲爱的”，Theseus吻了吻Newt哭得有些红肿的眼睛，还顺势吻去Newt眼角残余的泪水，“我只是控制不住我自己，你太美好了，我无法控制住自己不去想要你。”

Newt没有说话，但透红的脸暴露了他的真实想法——他真的不擅长应对Theseus的情话。

“我很高兴你愿意为我孕育这个孩子”，Theseus温热的掌心紧贴在Newt汗津津的隆起的腹部上，这是他一直以来渴求的，他的Newt，他的Artemis和他组成了一个家庭，“我很高兴你成为了我的伴侣，Newt，我的Artemis，我很高兴你选择了我。”

Newt将手搭在了Theseus抚在他腹部的手掌上，他抬头亲吻Alpha的嘴角，握紧他的哥哥的手与他一起感受在他腹中孕育的生命的奇迹。

“Theseus”

“怎么了，Artemis？”Theseus望向Newt的眼睛——那是照亮Theseus心底极黑深夜的月亮。

“我永远都会选择你”，Newt在Theseus的唇上落下一个轻柔的吻，这一刻，所有的苦难与悲伤都迎来了终结，新的希望也在腹中孕育。他们是相伴而生的日与月，是彼此无法割离的骨和血，他们注定会在一起，也注定会相拥着共同走向新的黎明。

“My Apollo.”

end


End file.
